Judy Geller
Judith "Judy" Geller (born October 13, 1949) is the mother of Ross Geller and Monica Geller and wife to Jack Geller, portrayed by Christina Pickles. She is cheerfully critical of Monica, particularly her usual lack of a boyfriend and how her ears are "not her best feature". Judy openly favors Ross, and makes fun of Monica for many reasons, one being that she will not find someone to get married to ("The One With Ross's Wedding"). Relationships Althea Judy's mother Althea was quite critical of her and this was passed down to Judy acting the same way to Monica. Jack Geller Judy and her husband, Jack love each other very much, therefore they are a very happily married couple. Ross Geller and Monica Geller Judy unconsciously favors Ross over Monica because of his lovable nature over Monica's silly behavior. She is usually critical of Monica and can make fun of her for some things, like the fact she can't get married. Rachel Greene Judy has a good relationship with Rachel as she's her daughter's best friend. They have a relationship of mutual respect and friendliness and they both grow closer to being related when Rachel has Emma and Judy becomes her paternal grandmother due to Judy's son being Emma's father. During Rachel's pregnancy, Judy describes Rachel as a special girl and not like all the other girls Ross has "humped". Saying this, she also gave Ross an engagement ring to have Ross propose to Rachel. According to Rachel, Judy once described her as the daughter she never had. Judy becomes Rachel's mother-in-law and Rachel becomes Judy's daughter-in-law when Ross and Rachel remarry. Chandler Bing Judy and Chandler first met in 1987 where he joined Ross at the Gellers' house for Thanksgiving dinner. They didn't fully interact again until "The One Where Ross Got High" where she and Jack come to dinner at Monica's apartment. During the episode it is revealed why Judy and Jack highly dislike Chandler. It was revealed back in high school Ross smoked pot and blamed it on Chandler when Judy and Jack smelt it. This convinced the two that Chandler was a bad influence on Ross. However the truth, and several others, are revealed to them during an over-the-top tattletale exchange with Monica and Ross, leading Judy and Jack to take a huge liking to Chandler for putting up with Ross and now "taking on Monica as well". She is happy when Chandler becomes her son-in-law when he marries Monica. Quotes * "This is worse than when he married the lesbian." ** Judy at Ross' second wedding * "Oh Jack! You're so powerful!" ** Judy to her husband * "I'm sorry Phoebe but I think Jacques Cousteau is dead." ** Judy to Phoebe * "This isn't just some girl you picked up at a bar and.... humped." ** Judy to Ross at the hospital when Rachel has Emma. Trivia *Judy and Jack were the only parents of any of the main characters to appear in all 10 seasons of the show. *During the wake for Althea, Ross and Monica's grandmother, it's revealed that her attitude towards Monica is similar to that Judy experienced with her own mother, Althea. *Similar to Monica, Judy also suffered from fertility difficulties, as in The One Where Rosita Dies, it was revealed that Judy was thought to be barren before having Ross. *Judy and Rachel's mother, Sandra, share babysitting duties for Emma. Appearances #The One With The Sonogram At The End (First appearance) #The One Where Nana Dies Twice #The One With The Fake Monica (Appears in uncut version) #The One With The List (Appears in photograph) #The One With The Lesbian Wedding (Appears in photograph in uncut version) #The One With The Prom Video #The One Where Joey Moves Out #The One Where Eddie Won't Go (Appears in photograph) #The One With The Two Parties (Mentioned only) #The One With The Princess Leia Fantasy #The One With The Metaphorical Tunnel (Mentioned only) #The One With The Race Car Bed (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One Where Rachel Quits (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One Where Ross And Rachel Take A Break (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One With Phoebe's Ex-Partner (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One Where Ross And Rachel Take A Break (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One With The Morning After (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One With The Tiny T-Shirt (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One With The Dollhouse (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One With The Cuffs #The One With Joey's New Girlfriend (Mentioned only) #The One With The Invitation (Appears in flashback) #The One With Ross's Wedding, Part 1 (Mentioned only) #The One With Ross's Wedding, Part 2 #The One After Ross Says Rachel #The One With All The Thanksgivings (Appears in flashback(s)) #The One Where Ross Got High #The One With Rachel's Book #The One With Phoebe's Cookies (Mentioned only) #The One Where Rosita Dies (Mentioned only) #The One Where They All Turn Thirty (Appears in flashback(s)) #The One With Rachel's Big Kiss (Mentioned only) #The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 1 #The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2 #The One After 'I Do' #The One With The Birthing Video (Mentioned only) #The One In Massapequa #The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 1 #The One Where No One Proposes (Mentioned only) #The One With Phoebe's Birthday Dinner #The One With Rachel's Other Sister (Mentioned only) #The One With The Memorial Service (Mentioned only) #The One With The Cake #The One Where Joey Speaks French (Mentioned only) #The One With Rachel's Going Away Party (Mentioned in uncut version) Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ross & Monica's Family Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Bullying Characters Category:Aunts Category:Females Category:Chandler's Family Category:Rachel's Family Category:Characters